


Abort Misson

by iwriteficsnotstories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteficsnotstories/pseuds/iwriteficsnotstories
Summary: Falling in love with Keith wasn't a part of the plan.





	Abort Misson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.

This wasn't a part of the plan.

Since when did Lance stray from the plan? This wasn't like him at all.

He followed plans religiously because he was so scared of messing up. It's always been like that.

_Keith_  is the one who ignores the plans. Always ready to scrap it if he feels he knows a better way to do it.

But no, Keith is sticking to this plan just fine. He probably hasn't even noticed that Lance hasn't been following the plan ever since their  _bonding moment._

When Keith  _cradled him in his arms._

Yup. That's definitely when Lance forgot the plan existed. 

The plan was to defeat the Galra and go home.

Lance wasn't supposed to fall in love. 

And he definitely wasn't supposed to fall in love with  _Keith._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

This is all Keith's fault. Keith was ruining the plan.

Poor Lance, he respected the plan and had followed it to a tee. And now  _he's_ the one suffering.

Keith was  _not_  supposed to make Lance feel this way. It's like he does things to deliberately distract Lance from the task at hand. 

Who asks him to shake his hair out after taking off his helmet? Every. Damn. Time.  _Totally unnecessary._  

Why does he feel the need to wear such tight clothes? Like dude,  _no one_  wants to see your back muscles through your shirt. 

And who gave him permission to smile like that? Teeth that white should be illegal, they could blind someone! 

He definitely wasn't allowed to make Lance forget how to breathe when he laughed. What if that happened in the middle of a battle? 

You know what?  _Screw you Kogane_. Screw you and this stupid plan.

There's always a Plan B.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After a lot of thinking, Lance has no plan B.

But how can he think of a plan when his problem is eating right beside him?

Luckily, said problem isn't  _being_ a problem tonight. Keith has been awfully quiet, he hasn't made Lance say or do anything embarrassing at  _all_.

Lance isn't sure if he likes this or not.

He can tell Pidge knows something's up. She's been trying to get Keith's attention all night but he he won't return her gaze.

In fact, he won't even look up from his plate of green goo. 

Lance wants to say something, but he doesn't know what. He waits in hope of someone else speaking up, but no one says anything.

Keith is the first to finish and he leaves the dinning hall in a hurry.

Lance is about to stand up to go after him, but realizes he should give Keith a little time. That, and he doesn't want the rest of the team to get any  _ideas_. 

"I bet he probably went to the training deck."

Lance turns to find Shiro standing next to his chair, looking in the direction Keith headed.

"You should go see what's up. Talk to him before he over exerts himself or something." Shiro suggests. He has a small smile on his face, and Lance isn't sure if it's because he's joking around or because he  _knows_  something. 

"Don't you think he wants some space? He looked kind of upset."

"Don't you want to make sure he's alright?" Shiro asks again, still smiling. 

Okay, so Shiro knows.  

It's cool though, it's not like this was a secret plan or anything. 

Wait a minute, this wasn't even a plan!

Lance stands up. "Your right."

He walks out of the dinning hall in the same direction Keith did. Lance thinks about what he's going to ask Keith. He doubts Keith will spill everything to him if he just asks him to.

No, nothing is easy with easy with Keith Kogane. Not on Earth, and not thousands of light years away from it either.  

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Lance enters the training deck and immediately spots Keith sparring with one of the training robots.

Keith knows he's there, and as soon as he puts some distance between him and the machine he shoots Lance a short "hey" over his shoulder.

Lance sits against the wall near the door and watches Keith fight.

The way he moves is like water. No hesitation or stumbling. 

Lance loves how confident he becomes when he's fighting.

He loves how determined he is.

He loves how Keith keeps looking back at him

Finally the simulation ends. The system shuts down after the robot congratulates Keith on a good fight.

Keith puts his bayard away and turns his attention to Lance. "What are you doing here?"

Lance gets up and stretches. "Just wanted to see if you were okay. You were pretty quiet at dinner, is everything alright?"

Keith shrugs. "Oh. I'm fine, maybe a little tired."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

Keith turns around to pick his jacket up off the floor nearby and pauses without turning around. "Thanks though, for checking up on me."

Lance easily spots the blush on Keith's pale face, and for some reason he finds himself unable to respond for a couple of seconds. 

"Y-yeah, no problem man." 

Since when did Lance McClain _stutter_?

Keith sends him a small smile before heading towards the door. Lance can feel a blush starting on the back of his neck, and suddenly feels unsatisfied with Keith's answer.

"Wait, Keith!"

Keith stops in the doorway and turns. "Yeah?"

"Seriously, are you okay?"

The other boy looks slightly annoyed. "I told you Lance, I'm  _fine_. Why do you care so much?"

Lance snorts. "Is is wrong to care about your friends?"

Keith's eyes widen. "Since when are we friends?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance asks, slightly hurt. "Did you forget our bonding moment?"

"No but-"

"And we hang out like, all the time. We train together, eat together...what else would we be?"

"I don't know Lance, but we-"

"Do you not want to be friends?"

"All I'm trying to say is-"

"I thought we were really getting along Keith, I really enjoy spending time with you!"

"Ugh, I like spending time with you too!"

"Then why don't you want to be friends?"

"Because I don't want to  _stop_  being friends with you!"

Lance blinks. "What are you talking about?"

Keith looks at the ground. "Look. Despite being thrown into the middle of an intergalactic war, I'm actually having fun out here!

"So-"

"Let me finish." Keith snaps. "I'm actually having fun because of you, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro. But once we get home I'm not going to have any of that."

"Any of what?"

"Friends! There's no way I'm going back to the Garrison so it's just going to be me and that stupid shack in the desert!"

Keith sighs and looks up at Lance. "Once all of this is over, I don't want to be stuck alone missing you all the time." 

Lance blushes and Keith realizes what he just said. "A-and the others, of course."

Lance grabs Keith's hand. "You know, if you leave we're gonna be missing you all the time too."

"No you wo-"

"And there's no way I'm going back to the Garrison. I've had enough space to last a lifetime."

Keith stares at their joined hands. "Then, what's your plan?"

_What's the plan, Lance?_

"I don't know yet." Lance confesses. He grabs Keith's other hand and holds them to his chest. 

"All I know is that I want you to be a part of it." 

Keith's eyes shoot up to meet his, and Lance finds himself getting lost in them. 

He's so dazed that it takes him a couple seconds to notice Keith is leaning forward.

And it takes him a few more seconds to realize Keith is kissing him. 

Lance readily kisses him back. It's slow, he's definitely holding back a little, but it's soft and sweet and it's  _Keith_. 

They pull away, but only for Lance to let go of Keith's hands and grab his waist to pull him closer.

They kiss again.  

Then Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck, and they kiss one more time. 

They pull away, but they keep their arms wrapped around each other. 

The room is quiet except for the sound of the two boys catching their breathes. 

For once, Lance isn't sure what to say.

But it's okay because Keith speaks up first.

"So, what's our plan?"

"Come home with me."

Keith stares at him. "Are you sure?"

Lance rests his chin on the top of Keith's head.

"I'm sure." 

"Okay."

They stand like that together for a while. 

Lance is happy he has a new plan. 

And Keith is happy to be a part of it. 

The details can wait. They're going to stay together, that's the most important part. 

And Lance is _pretty_ sure he'll stick to this plan just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
